


sweets and crème

by prettywordsprettysmile



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Huening Kai, Chubby Huening Kai, Dirty Talk, Food Porn, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Top Choi Soobin, we need more chubby hyuka in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywordsprettysmile/pseuds/prettywordsprettysmile
Summary: soobin loves huening kai, and that meant every curve and every pound of chub on him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	sweets and crème

**Author's Note:**

> the tags explain it all. i hope this fic can be a trigger to post more chubby!hyuka because we need more chubby!hyuka content ok i don't make the rules ❤

The sun was just barely creeping over the horizon when Kai awoke, groggy and droopy eyed he stood, hitting the alarm clock right before it went off. It was exactly four thirty in the morning, the same time he was expected to be up every weekday morning, just barely enough time to eat breakfast, take a shower, and get ready for work. Just as he groggily gathered his work attire he glanced at the bed longingly; placing the clothes down on the shared dresser as he moved back to the bed to pull up his half of the covers, pressing a feather light kiss against his boyfriend's cheek.

"Have a good day at work, baby." Soobin mumbled as he barely opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around and snuggling into the pillow that Kai had handed him to replace himself for the time being.

"I will, good luck on your test, hyung." The chubby boy spoke softly, placing yet another sleepy kiss against Soobin's cheek as he headed for the bathroom, taking his clothes with him.

The morning routine always started by four thirty sharp; Kai found himself each morning rolling out of bed with a lazy cat like stretch before taking a hot shower. Despite the hot water that cascaded against his skin, Kai could never shake the feeling of sleep till he lathered himself up with his strawberry scented body wash, stroking and scrubbing himself up thoroughly as he imagined being in bed with his beloved boyfriend once more – though he did on occasion have to turn the water on cold – having to fight away the slowly rising erection or else he would never have the will power to leave the house. Breakfast was a rather enjoyable part of the routine if Kai was honest. Despite working out at the local gym, and the passionate love sessions from his boyfriend—that counted as exercise right? Kai found himself a bit on the chubby side.

Growing up Kai was never 'thin', a bit on the slimmer side as a child, yet through his teenage years he developed a bit of a chubby belly. At one point he had been embarrassed by his belly and his softening breast that could be seen when he wore tighter shirts, but as time moved on he learned to not mind how his body looked. After all, Soobin loved him, and that meant every curve and every pound of chub on him. Sometimes Kai wondered if Soobin wanted him even chubbier- after all, his boyfriend did make sly comments from time to time how Kai could stand to gain a few more pound and perhaps invest in a push up bra.

Yet despite his weight Kai thoroughly loved the act of cooking; baking and breakfast dishes were his favorite to make. No matter what he cooked in the mornings he would always make plenty enough for his boyfriend, who liked sweets, dishing it up and putting the plate in the microwave for when Soobin would eventually awaken.

That morning's breakfast consisted of cheese omelets accompanied by fresh bread that Kai had baked just the night before. Dressed in pair of black slacks that hugged his backside tightly, and a white button down shirt, Kai found himself eating quicker than usual, barely breathing in between bites as he fought for time before he would have to run out the door with just his sweatshirt and walk to work.

In retrospect Kai should have been happier that the season was still late autumn, the ground devoid of snow and ice; yet that didn't stop the frigid morning air from nipping at his nose or cheeks, the frost twinkling as the sun had yet to melt it. In the spring and summer Kai never paid mind to the walks – in fact it was quite pleasant to walk just before and after the heat waves – but today was not one of the days.

The wind blew hard from the east, chilling and reddening Kai's exposed hands and face as he walked briskly, the pants pinching his back side just a tad – he would have to either lose some weight or buy a bigger pair. A blush crept on his cheeks at that thought, no matter how much he tried and wanted to lose his baby fat and then some, Soobin would find excuses and ways to feed him even more, offering Kai bites of cake and fattening treats in such a tempting way that Kai could only accept and lick Soobin's fingers clean of the bits.

Lost in thought Kai relied on physical memory, his feet already knowing the well walked path as he headed towards the bakery, the twinkling of the chimes making him look up as he subconsciously opened the door, a gust of warm air and the scent of bread welcoming him in. The bakery itself was a bit small; in need of a good paint job and work on the old tiled floor, but other than the rough edges about it, it made Kai feel at home. Hanging up his sweatshirt and heading to the sink to wash his hands; the white apron having been wrapped around his chubby waist he began to start the morning task of baking.

Despite making just barely minimum wage and working long hours, Kai loved his job. He loved the hustle and bustle of the morning and late afternoon rushes; being able to add his own inspirations to the show case and hearing the compliments from the usual customers. Yet nothing felt better than him taking off his tightly wrapped apron and punching out for the day- usually accompanied by a small carry out box of 'rejected' treats that had been either squished or deformed in the baking process.

The walk home was a bit more leisurely now that Kai didn't have to be in a rush; the sun was just barely setting by the time he reached the apartment he and his boyfriend shared, the lights off and door locked. It was then that Kai remembered Soobin telling him the night before that he would be home late due to his work. Being used to being the only one in the house he shrugged, shoving his second crème filled doughnut into his mouth as he jiggled the key into the lock, using his foot to open it as he walked in. Removing the half eaten doughnut from his mouth and licking the powdered sugar from his lips he headed for the kitchen; turning on the lights as he went. Tucking the box of treats away into the pantry he sighed; there was no point in cooking dinner if Soobin was going to be home late, and with it still being so early in the evening Kai found himself with nothing to do but wait.

Licking left over crème and sugar from his fingertips he looked about the kitchen. The counters were cleaned and tidied, the refrigerator already stocked- what would be the harm in baking just a bit more that day?

With a delighted grin on his lips Kai made the short trek to the shared bed room, anxious to replace his work attire with the outfit that he had bought for himself months ago yet never seemed to have the courage to wear with his older boyfriend around. Tonight is different, he told himself repeatedly as he dug through the small closet, having to search under old shoe boxes of belongings and old photographs till he found the black and white striped parcel that held his 'treasures'.

Kai's heart was beating fast despite being alone as he sat on the edge of the bed, carefully using his thumb nail to remove the tape that held the parcel closed, with the lid discarded he began to remove his worth shirt, allowing his fingers to graze against the skin of his chest, already feeling his heart flutter in anticipation of wearing the outfit.

His hip hugging slacks were the next to go; laying on his back he slowly began to wiggle and roll his hips till the pants loosened and were slowly worked down, slipping past his thick thighs and curved calves. A breathy sigh of relief escaped past his lips as Kai let the slacks fall off the side of the bed, his hand stroking up his thighs to brush against his briefs. Without a doubt he would not be wearing them with his new outfit, after all, even if he’s not dressing for anyone, he still wanted to look and feel good for himself.

Sitting back up Kai removed the delicate wrapping from the clothes, taking out the first piece of the outfit. The top of the outfit felt silky, yet firm like cotton as the chubby boy held it out to inspect it. The top resembled a chef's cut off jacket, a dazzling white with six black buttons that lined up in two rows of three; the jacket resembled one a true chef would wear, save for the way it was cut to show off the wearers mid drift, and the built in bra made fit to order to enhance ones attributes.

Kai shivered as he pulled the top on, adjusting his chubby breasts in order to have the built in bra filled. The top was a near perfect fit save for the way it clung to his plumped breasts and belly. His smile once more returned to his lips as he pulled out the white pencil straight skirt, looking back into the parcel however his smile widened in delight as he spotted the black and white checkered patterned panties with the white lace finish. He wasted no time in slipping off the briefs and slipping the panties on, marveling at the silkiness that clung and barely contained his flaccid cock. The inner material lining the inside of the skirt was equally smooth and soft, Kai was amazed at just how nice the material felt against his thick thighs as he stood to adjust it more securely against his hips. The sensation of the material against his flaccid cock sent a small shiver down his spine as he walked over to the mirror on the dresser, allowing Kai to gaze and admire himself as his reflection greeted him.

He felt beautiful if he did say so himself, though others would say he was 'fat', he felt curvy and elegant, the buttons shining brightly on his top, his chubby breasts looking more plumped as the built in bra pushed them up. Kai smiled at his reflection, a hand resting on his left clothed breast as the other hand stroked through his wavy, mullet length hair. A soft chuckle escaped Kai's lips as he gazed at himself in the mirror, both hands now slipping down his torso as he reveled in the precious moments of self-love. He hugged the chub of his mid drift and felt his self-confidence rise as he headed back order to the bed to reach under the bed to pull out his black high heels – a gift from Soobin. Once the hells were on and he did yet another once over of himself, he began to head back down to the kitchen, a playful bounce in his step as he hummed to himself.

The kitchen was truly Kai's home element. Without even looking for his mixing bowls and pans he had them on the kitchen counter, the refrigerator door opened as he took out his selected ingredients. He already had an idea as to what to make, after all, it wasn't often he had the chance to bake at home undisturbed, and knowing how hard Soobin's exams would be, Kai decided to whip up some of his boyfriend's favorites; crème puffs drizzled in chocolate and old fashioned eclairs.

Kai couldn't help but grin at his quick decision, turning on the kitchen radio as he searched for a music station to listen to. With the music on low and his hips swaying softly to the beat of the playing song Kai set the oven to pre-heat. He began the tedious process of boiling the shortening and water as he set to work on making the crème puffs; being home alone he felt like he was doing his own cooking segment; jokingly talking aloud to himself as he did the routine of baking, occasionally, chuckling at his own corny jokes.

With ease Kai was able to dump the flour into the simmering mixture, rocking his hips as he began to stir; nothing was more relaxing than this, he thought to himself, cracking the eggs one by one, scooping the mixture into a large mixing bowl that he held to his hips as he leaned back against the hard wood kitchen table, stirring in time with the playful rocking of his hips as he sang along to the familiar tune on the radio; an old favorite song of Soobin's.

As the bell on the stove rung Kai was quick to fill up a large baking pan with the mixture of dough, keeping each small glob of dough separated from the other, licking the tips of his fingers when they became gooey.

Placing the pan in the oven Kai clapped his hands in excitement, tugging on his top to keep it in place as he headed into the refrigerator once more to gather the supplies to make the sweet crème filling. Kai licked his lips in anticipation of the sweet crème and for a moment he thought of Soobin; Kai was sure his face was beat red from the thought of his boyfriend dripping crème on his cheeks and chubby breasts. Kai groaned at the thought, the panties he wore beginning to cut into his skin as his once flaccid cock began to harden, the material rubbing against him did nothing to help combat it. Kai couldn't help but roll his hips once more, the smooth fabric of the skirt rubbing against his thick thighs as he tried to bring some relief to himself. Instead of finding relief Kai found himself hardening painfully as the panties felt tight enough to snap from the way his erection strained on the thin, silky fabric.

He bit down on his bottom lip softly to quell the moan that was fighting to escape him when he poured the heavy cream into the mixing bowl, forcing his shaking hands to add the splash of vanilla and the dash of milk into the mix. Mentally Kai chastised himself for getting turned on over the fact of making crème, was he that sex deprived he wondered. Picking up the whisk he brought the mixing bowl to his hip to whisk the concoction into a light and creamy whip cream.

Despite his concentration on the task he found himself once more thinking of his boyfriend.

If he was there with him what would he do? Would he drizzle Kai in chocolate and devour him whole? Or would he coat him in crème and savor him?

Turning to balance the bowl on his hip by pressing it against the counter he allowed a hand to slide down the front of the skirt, fingers stroking the bulge that was hidden underneath the silky white fabric. Kai whisked faster as his fingers rubbed harder, his thoughts constantly on his boyfriend, without realizing it his breathe hitched, the hand that whisked slipped, splashing a bit of half form crème onto the skirt and his hand. Unable to help himself he brought the fingers to his mouth, licking his fingers clean, all the while still pawing himself. Maybe it was the heat of the oven, maybe it was the thoughts of his older boyfriend, but sure enough Kai found himself unbuttoning the top buttons of the top, his cupped breasts being revealed as he fanned himself with the hand that once more gripped the whisk, droplets of cream drizzling his cheeks as he realized too late of his action.

"Concentrate." He groaned to himself, ignoring the mess on his face as he whisked the crème once more, this time focusing with all his might till it was perfect. With a soft moan he forced his teasing hand away from himself, grabbing a large pastry bag from the drawer as he placed the mixing bowl onto the counter. Walking a bit awkwardly he grabbed a spoon from the dishrack, rolling the plastic bag of the pastry bag back as he began to fill it with the sweet crème. His cheeks once more began to heat up as he filled the bag, biting his bottom lip as he thought of all the sexual implications that ran through his mind. "Hnggg, this shouldn't be a turn on."

Too busy chastising himself and lost in the fantasy playing in his mind's eye Kai was oblivious to the world; even with the sound of the front door opening and closing he didn't look up, too lost in a daze as he cut the tip off the bag, licking the crème that dripped out. With his plumped, skirt clad backside pushed out he leant against the counter, idly licking and sucking gently on the opened tip of the bag, for a moment he imagined it was Soobin.

At least that was what he was imagining till he jumped up in freight, eyes wide in panic and slight fear when he felt a hand suddenly slip up the back side of his skirt, coming to rest on his plumped backside.

Spinning quickly on his heel he raised his newly formed fist, ready to strike whoever had the bodacity to sneak up on him, mid strike he felt his arm being caught with ease, coming face to face with his grinning boyfriend. The arm quickly went limp in Soobin's hold as Kai fought the urge to run, what was Soobin doing home so early?

“Soobinie! You… you weren't supposed to be home till later." Kai spoke dumbly, mentally snapping at himself at the way he fumbled over his words, but still he couldn't help it, Soobin was home early and he was caught; caught with crème on his lips and the outfit he bought himself privately months ago.

"The meeting finished early," Soobin spoke as his eyes took in the view of his little boyfriend who looked ready to cry from embarrassment. "Now I'm glad it was, I get another night to prepare, and a delicious pre-dinner snack."

"I- I must look really dumb, I mean look at this get up? A gag costume!" Kai tried to laugh, feeling ashamed for how he felt earlier; he knew Soobin loved him, but who would find a chubby boy like him attractive in that sluttish outfit? "So how about you just go upstairs and I'll—"

"Look at me, Kai." Soobin ordered, silencing Kai with a rough kiss, hands pulling Kai close enough for Soobin to feel Kai's still hardened bulge through the skirt. Their mouths moved in sync as Soobin pushed him backwards till Kai's lower back was pressed to the counter top. "I don't think you look dumb at all, in fact I think you look quite tasty; but just what were you doing with that pastry bag?"

Soobin's right hand moved in between them, groping Kai's erection through the skirt, fingers kneading and teasing him as he spoke once more, eyes intently staring at the younger man splayed before him.

"I told you I love you, all of you. Every pound, every curve, and every outfit you wear." he gave the skirt covered erection a squeeze to emphasis his point, watching as Kai's head tilted back in a strangled moan. "Now tell me what you were doing, were you thinking of me? Were you thinking of each time you hungrily sucked me off? Of how I would surely fill you with enough 'cream' to make you stuffed for the rest of the night?"

Kai opened his mouth to speak, a desperate whine escaping him when Soobin's fingers slipped under the waist band of the skirt, the hand tugging hard at his panties till he felt them rip, his erection now free to tent the skirt even more, pre-cum dribbling against Soobin's fingers. The older man smirked, taking in the sight of his beloved looking so turned on yet embarrassed, almost like the first time they were together.

"Come now baby, it's rude to keep me waiting." Soobin spoke with a sly grin on his lips, removing his hand from the skirt, placing his knee in between Kai's legs as he slowly ground it up, leaning closer to lick the sweet crème residue from Kai's cheek.

"S-Soobinie please…" Kai moaned as the knee in between his legs slowly caused friction, the tip of his cock rubbing almost painfully against the tight fabric of the skirt. The rubbing began to get a bit harder as Soobin waited for his answer, showing Kai he had all the time in the world to tease him. "Y-yes! Okay! I was thinking of sucking you off!"

"Was that so hard to say?" Soobin teased, moving his knee back as he stroked his hands down the curve of Kai's exposed chubby breasts, the older man leaning in to press a kiss against Kai's lips.

"Please Soobinie, don't tease me…god I'm so hard…"

The chubby boy moaned as he tried to reach down to stroke himself through the fabric, only to have his hand smacked away. Kai looked to Soobin in confusion before he felt the other hoist him onto the counter, just barely enough space for him to sit. A questioning look entered Kai's expression until he saw what his boyfriend wanted. The skirt was raised up, the erection springing free as the fabric moved, the ripped panties removed and discarded. The tip of Kai's cock was teased as Soobin stroked his thumb against the slit, a hand reaching for something next to Kai. Kai opened his mouth to beg for the other to suck, only to fall silent while he watched the older man place the tip of the pastry bag against the base of Kai's cock.

The grin never left Soobin's face as he slowly covered Kai's erection with the cold crème, causing a bit to soften and dribble down the shaft, onto his sack before Soobin took the time to slowly, and deliberately lick him clean.

Soobin's hot tongue lavished the cock in licks and kisses, even going as far as to lightly nibble the sensitive shaft here and there until Kai was moaning out, his hands holding onto the counter top to keep him balanced. His chuckles sent pleasant chills down Kai's spine as the older man began to open his mouth wide enough to suck on Kai's tip, lips wrapping around him firmly as he slowly took in all of Kai's erected cock; Soobin's head bobbed slowly as his eyes rolled to look up at Kai, a playful glint shining brightly in them. Knowing that he was the only one that could make Kai a drooling and red faced mess was what brought the most joy to Soobin's life, to know that the beautiful and chubby man before him was his to use, his to love, and his to break. After a bit of sucking and bobbing Soobin pulled off with a lewd 'pop', licking his lips as he moved to lick the melted crème from Kai's sack.

"I want you to take that top off." Soobin ordered as he fondled the sack in his hand playfully, never once looking away from the other. "I want to watch you cover your breasts in crème, and I want you to beg me to lick you clean."

Hesitantly Kai nodded in understanding, hands going to his chest to slowly rub down his torso, fingers gripping the bottom of the top as he slowly and carefully removed the article of clothing, his chubby breasts on full display now that the built in bra was off, though he whined as the air got to them, the nipples sensitive after being kept in the tight bra too long. Dropping the top off to the side Kai gingerly took the pastry bag from his older boyfriend, blushing as he kept his eyes down casted; he brought the cut tip to his chest and shyly began to cover himself, kneading the bag softly to evenly coat each breast as he moaned at the coolness of the crème, he purposed swirled a bit of crème onto his finger, licking the tip clean as he did it once more, offering the finger playfully to Soobin who lapped it hungrily, eyes shining with lust and hunger for more than just food.

"Soobinie?" Kai managed to moan out as he beckoned with his finger for the other to come closer, his confidence once more returning as he calmed himself down enough to remember that Soobin loved him for him, not for his looks. "Please, won't you lick the crème off me? I need your hot tongue on my tits."

Soobin chuckled softly as he watched the coy, seductive nature return to Kai as the other beckoned him closer. Soobin purposely rubbed his work calloused hand against Kai's aching erection as he leant over, using his tongue to lick a bit of the crème off Kai's chubby chest, licking his lips much like a cat that caught the canary.

Feeling Kai shiver from his lick encouraged Soobin on, his tongue lavishing the younger man’s chubby breasts, licking them clean of the crème to the point that he was able to fondle and cup them without getting his fingers 'dirty' as he bit the sensitive nipples, watching in delight as Kai's head leant back against the upper cupboard, mouth falling into a perfect 'O'. Soobin's tongue continued its assault, licking the sensitive chub of Kai's chest till the skin was licked clean, glistening with the saliva from the older man’s tongue. Gazing at Kai's blushing face Soobin could tell that the other was close to orgasm with the simple act of him fondling Kai's breasts.

"Why don't you be a good little crème slut and get off that counter and present yourself for me?" Soobin asked as he stepped back for his boyfriend to move, already unzipping his own pants, keeping the rest of his clothing on.

The older man pulled his slacks down past his knees, doing the same with his briefs as he freed his own erected cock, idly stroking himself, using the pre-cum that dribbled down his shaft as a bit of lubricant. Watching Kai slip off the counter and get into the position, his elbows leaning on the counter for support as his ass was pressed out made Soobin groan in appreciation of the view. Kai's plumped backside swayed and rocked as Kai groaned, already over sensitive from Soobin's teasing, wanting nothing more than to feel the other balls deep in him, filling him with his own special 'crème'. The older man took a moment to appreciate the view before picking up the pastry bag once more; squirting a bit on three fingers before moving to slip said fingers in between Kai's plumped cheeks. Teasingly he ran a finger against the rim of puckered muscle, listening to Kai's gasp and moan.

"Soobinie, I need you now!" Kai demanded as he pressed his backside closer to his boyfriend's hand, the pout evident in his voice. A smack to the backside forced a whimper to escape the submissive, chubby boy; yet Kai found himself rewarded once he felt the tip of Soobin’s cock rub against his opening, a sigh escaping him happily.

"Tell me what you want." Soobin teased, pushing into the tightness of the rim, groaning at just how incredibly tight his boyfriend was despite their love sessions nearly every night. With patience and a bit of stretching by inserting slowly and pulling out a few times Soobin was able to loosen Kai enough to be able to sink into him, fully sheathed but clamped by the hot inner walls. "Come now Kai, I can't make you feel good if you won't tell me."

Kai felt a hand run through his shoulder length hair, a light tug pulling his head back as he gasped, feeling full yet not full enough for his liking, needing Soobin to fuck into him fast and hard to satisfy him. "Augh- S-Soobinie! I need you to fuck me! Fuck me as hard as you can and fill me till I can't take anymore!" Kai cried out as his boyfriend bit at the back of his shoulder, nibbling over Kai's porcelain skin.

The 'prayer' was soon fulfilled as Kai felt his boyfriend's cock beginning to pull out, only to be thrusted back into him, the tightness causing him to feel sparks of pain, but as Soobin worked more into fucking him at a slow pace he found himself loosening around him, a throaty moan escaping past his lips. The hand that wasn't holding Kai's hair rested on his hip, pulling him back each time with the pace of the thrusts, the skirt having to be readjusted high on Kai to keep it out of the way as Soobin continued his movements; slow were the thrusts, but with each thrust he worked his way in deeper, filling Kai just like he wanted. Encouraged by Kai's moans and pleading for more the older man began to thrust faster, angling himself a bit more as he bent his knees to try and find the bundle of nerves he knew to be Kai's 'G' spot.

Soobin pace was fast, nearly punishing as he pulled up on Kai's hips with both his hands for the other to wrapped his legs around his waist; the heels dug into Soobin's lower back yet he ignored the digging pain, focused intently on pleasing his chubby boyfriend, hands firmly on his hips to guide his thrusts. Kai held nothing back as his mouth opened, moaning and groaning lewdly as his boyfriend continued to thrust him harder, the spot that the older was looking for finally being found as Kai cried out sharply, his eyes widened as he pressed his face into the counter.

Without mercy the spot was slammed against repeatedly, a bit of drool escaping Kai's opened mouth, his cock twitching painfully as it smacked against his chubby belly. Pre-cum dripped on the floor from Kai's cock, the tip turning a darkish red as his boyfriend moved to stroke him, keeping time with his thrusting. Kai could tell he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, his body already aching for release and the sensation of pre-orgasm taking him into a lustful fog.

With eyes closed Kai felt something bump against his lips, opening his eyes partially he was brought face to face with the pastry bag, being ordered to open his mouth by the older man. Doing as he said Kai opened his mouth wide enough for the tip to be pressed in between his lips; Kai was about to ask what Soobin was planning, but with the bag being pressed in his mouth and the way Soobin kept thrusting into him he found he didn't care. With a roar of a moan escaping Kai he finally found himself cumming, painting both his stomach and the side of the cabinet with his seed, tears of relief beginning to form.

The thrusting began to slow down, yet not the intensity; Soobin continued to fuck his chubby boyfriend deeply till finally he was buried deep in him, releasing with a loud, almost animalistic groan of Kai's name. Just as Kai felt Soobin release into him he found himself with a mouthful of crème as the hand that held the bag began to squeeze, the pressure of it causing crème to drip from Kai's mouth, dribbling down his chin and onto the counter top.

As Soobin's cock spasmed within Kai’s tight walls, he held him close, cumming deeply into him, only placing his feet back on the ground when he pulled out, slowly as to not hurt his fucked dumb boyfriend who slowly slipped to his knees, eyes wide and glossy in satisfaction. Lazily Kai licked the crème from his lips, slowly standing back up to wrap his arms around the older man’s shoulders.

"I think I like baking at home." He murmured as he kissed Soobin's lips sluggishly, "Sorry about the mess."

"And I think _I_ love you baking at home." Soobin grinned, kissing him back. "Don't worry baby, I may make you lick the counter later. As for right now, go get out of that skirt and take a bath before I decide to fuck you senseless."

Sluggishly Kai nodded, picking up his top from the floor, shivering as his boyfriend's thick cum dripped down his thighs, yet still he walked, heels clicking on the tiled floor. Soobin watched Kai walk for a moment before shaking his head with a grin, heading to the stove to take out the burnt crème puff shells.

It wasn't a waste. After all, Soobin had a dessert much sweeter than silly pastries.


End file.
